


Family

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: The Storm is fierce, and the nightmare worse. But she is not alone a walk though how a family was built.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 25





	Family

The night was angry, rain punished the earth, and lightning cracked the sky again and again. Trigon was gone. The king of demons was trapped in his own little corner of reality. Still that didn’t stop him from making an occasional appearance in his daughter’s dreams. It was 4:00 am when Raven had jumped out of her skin. A summer storm shook the windows and rattled on the roof above. Raven looked down her body to see a pair of sleepy annoyed green eyes.

She jerked her leg in waking up. Sweet Potato yawned then went back to using Raven's left ankle as a pillow. The small orange cat was asleep in moments. It was about 6 years ago when the cat adopted them.

~

"Rae!" Beast Boy shouted, "The landlord didn’t mention this!" 

Raven came out to the balcony of their new apartment. To find her fiancé sitting on the cement floor an orange kitten in his lap. He looked up at her. "Free cat!" he said with a smile almost too big for his face.

"Garfield, where did that come from?" She asked as she started messaging one of her temples. 

"Well Rae, when a Mama cat and a Daddy cat love each other ver-"

"You know what I mean!" Raven snapped. It had been a long day already. The furniture they had ordered hadn’t shown up. Their living room was just a mountain of boxes. She was hungry, tired, sweaty, and just knew the boxes with her clean clothes were probably buried under all their other belongings.

Beast Boy got up cradling the cat in his arms. The animal barely reacted like all of this happened every day. Before she knew it, he had closed the distance between them, and she was holding a purring orange ball of fluff. The cat started rubbing his head against her chin, his motor running on overdrive. 

"Gar," Her hands of their own volition started petting the cat. "We really can’t have a pet right now. WE! don't even have a place to sleep tonight." The cat was doing its best to charm her "Besides I already have you. "

"Ha. Ha." He said as his hands joined hers in the cat’s fur. "Well don’t think of him as a pet, he can be our training kid!" That remark was enough to bring Raven to her senses and she pushed the cat back into Beast Boy's arms. 

"OH No!" she said sternly "He can stay tonight but is going to a shelter in the morning! We don't need a training kid, we are renting an apartment together, we are engaged, do not get ahead of yourself!" Raven stormed back inside to rip apart boxes. 

That was six years ago, and the cat later named Sweet Potato for his color had decided to become Raven's near constant companion. Whatever room Raven went in, a small orange puffball followed. The cat didn’t demand attention often, he was content to take up watch from the bookshelves as Raven meditated, or to supervise her from the top of the fridge when she made her tea. Despite being able to sleep just about anywhere most nights he preferred the small valley between Raven's feet.

Despite the cat's comfort, Raven started to get up to check on the baby. She stopped when she realized that the little one was closer than she thought. Four-month-old Luke was asleep on her husband's chest. The little boy was quite content with Garfield's hand on his back holding him protectively. Luke was facing her, his face scrunched up in sleep. He was wearing that blue onesie that said, “I am a baby not an Engineer” That his father put him in at almost every chance he got. 

~

"Raven he is beautiful" That’s the first words he heard as the medication started to wear off. Garfield was sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed. He held a blanketed bundle to his chest. 

It was over a full month before Raven was due. The last thing she was expecting was her little boy to show up that night. Beast Boy knew it would be months before they could have some time to themselves, so he surprised her with a night on the town. 

It was a pleasant evening in early November. The air was just starting to chill giving her husband another reason to hold her close as they walked down the street. They had gotten a table at a nice café in town and just when the soup arrived Raven's contractions started. The next thing they knew plates were flying with black energy and she was loaded into an ambulance.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked from her hospital bed.

"I am not the one that had the emergency C-Section, how are you?" Beast Boy took Raven's hand. 

“I am wonderful, but that might just be the painkillers." She craned her neck to look at the small face hidden between blankets and her husband's chest. “Luke Logan" she said. 

"He looks just like you Rae."

Raven didn’t see it. Luke had his father’s green skin and pointed ears; his head had whips of fine hair that looked almost black. Just like their daughter Luke had gotten his fathers more prominent features.

“He must take after you though, showing up 5 weeks early.” 

"He is amazing Rae. I can't believe that we get to keep him." Beast Boy stood up bringing the baby closer to Raven. "I can't stop looking at him."

"You were the same way with Leia, Gar have you slept?" She asked gingerly sitting up. The sun was a shade of orange coming through the windows. It had to be just past dawn. Raven really didn’t have to ask. Her husband's eyes were red and had some bags under them. The button-down shirt he was wearing for their date was an untucked wrinkled mess, and his hair was all over the place.

"I couldn’t, I mean every noise he made I kept checking on him. " The baby started to fuss a bit. "Here is Mama." Beast Boy laid their son into his mother's arms. "You going to be good for visitors? Robin said he can't really hold back both Star and Leia for much longer. "

Thunder clashed and the little girl stirred. Leia had climbed into their bed again. She lay on her side between her mother and father holding onto Raven's leg like a teddy bear. She was in her white feety pajamas with the green monkeys on them. Raven ran her fingers through her daughter’s dark hair. Just her brother Leia's skin was green like her father’s, but her hair was like her mothers. Raven knew that her daughter was a bit jealous of her baby brother. 

~

"Rae are you alright?" Beast Boy pounded on the bathroom door. His wife had been there for nearly half an hour. Sweet Potato was attempting access by sticking his paw under the crack of the door.

"Raven I am coming in!" He quickly looked down at the cat. “Cover me” he said before shifting into a banana snake and slipping easily under the door. As soon as he was in, he shifted back to his normal form. sink, toilet, bathtub, no Raven? He was ready to bolt out thinking that he had been pounding on the wrong door the last 20 minutes till his nose told him different. Raven’s scent was still strong here, it was tainted with stress. 

Beast Boy pulled back the shower curtain and found his wife laying in the empty bathtub. She was clutching something to her chest with both her hands. He wasn't sure but she looked paler than usual and her eyes were puffy and a bit red. He sat on the edge of the tub not sure what to make of this. "Rae you’re scaring the cat." He said quietly Raven was silent. 

"Okay…Now you're scaring your husband" He reached out to her hands and Raven recoiled turning herself into the wall of the tub. Beast Boy was not going to let her hide from him. So, he climbed into the tub with her. It was a tight fit his chest to her back. "Rae I am not leaving.” He gently rubbed up and down her arm. “Talk to me whatever this is, we are in this together"

Beast Boy's mind ran the gamut, Trigon was returning, She saw the end of the word, green tea was declared a controlled substance, she was dying, Starfire was dying, He was dying, he jumped from one worst case scenario to the next. Then with shaking fingers she passed a white plastic object over her shoulder to her husband. 

He took the white plastic stick with the small window that has a dark blue + sign in it. Beast Boy had never seen one before but knew exactly what it was.

"Raven…this is amazing! I didn't think we could…I mean oh god! I hope she is just like you!" He said burying his face into her shoulder giggling like an idiot.

"Don't you get it I ruined our lives!" she said into the porcelain. "We can't do this we can't be parents and Titans and..,and" That’s when the tears came. 

Beast Boy pulled her tight to him. "So, we stop being Titans, or I stop and stay with the kid or I get a job or open an ice cream shop whatever it takes, whatever you and the baby need." 

"You’re really happy about this." shock was coming though the sobs. 

"Happy, scared, excited, petrified it's like that rush when the roller coaster goes over the first hill times like a billion." 

They held each other in that empty bathtub for nearly an hour. It was the start of what Beast Boy's called a 9-month roller coaster. Anyone that says you can be ready to be a parent they are lying. But he was there for every diaper, sleepless night and doctors appointment. He cried more then baby Leia did when she got vaccinated. 

The windows flashed with lighting and the boom was so loud, the strike had to be right outside. Raven's hand found her husbands, brushing the bracelet around his wrist before giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. 

"Rae?" 

Raven looked up into her husband’s barely opened eyes. "You ok?" He asked. 

Raven just nodded slightly. Beast Boy pulled his wife's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss into her palm. Then settled back into his pillow, his hand rubbing Luke’s back before coming to a rest. 

~

Beast Boy didn't know what to think. Things were going so well or he thought. He had been dating Raven for nearly a year and somehow, he didn’t screw it up. Oh, he had made mistakes, still upset her from time to time but things were good. At least he thought they were good till this week. 

He woke up one day and it was like the last 12 months never happened. Raven would barely talk to him. She would leave the room whenever he walked in. Raven even cut her hair short again, she had been growing it out and it was just past her shoulders. But now it was as short as the day they met. The last three nights he had got to her room knowing she was behind the door trying to apologize. Beast Boy had no idea what he did wrong. But he would cop to global warming, the Lex Luthor presidency, and Hawaiian Pizza if his girlfriend would just talk to him. But the door would not open. Leaving Beast Boy to shift into a terrier to sleep at her door.

On the 4th day, his phone chimed. Raven had sent a text. “Please come to my room tonight, at 8:43pm sharp.” 

That was it. A simple grammatically correct text message to let him know that they were done. He knew it was coming. After all she was amazing, he was a freak. She was lovely, he was a green gremlin. He should have known that Raven would want better, she deserved better. All that was left to do was show up at the time Raven requested, take it like a man, then go back to his room bawl like a baby in private. 

For the first time in days Raven's door opened for him when he knocked. Raven stood in the doorway wearing a white flowing robe that went all the way to the ground. A small smile on her face. She put out her hand "Come with me please." Beast Boy dumbfounded took her hand and let her lead him into the darkened room. 

In the center of the room in front of the bed was a low small table. On the table was a black cast iron bowl full of green flame. It was the only light in the room, the fire gave no scent or smoke. Raven led him over to the table, holding his hand the whole time. They knelled across the table from each other. That’s when Beast Boy noticed a purple braid next to the iron bowl. He recognized it right away as Raven's hair, the length she had cut and now interweaved. This was getting stranger by the second. 

"Raven what is going on?" He asked finally remembering how to talk.

"Garfield do you love me?" She asked, looking into his eyes. 

Beast Boy could feel his heart in his throat "Yes"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" he said, and he meant it. Despite the last few days he would still walk through hell for her if she asked. 

Raven with her free hand took the braid of hair. "To you, I offer myself, my love, my wish to walk the path with you." She wrapped the bracelet around his wrist. "Will you accept me?" 

Beast boy's eyes were as wide as saucers. He had no idea what was going on, just a tingle down his back. His mouth had gone dry and if you asked, if he would be able to remember his name, it would be Bob. But on instinct alone he breathed out "Yes, please." As if he was just offered a cold drink which he could have used at the time. 

Then in one motion Raven passed their hands over the bowl of fire. The bracelet caught the flame and was instantly engulfed. Beast Boy jerked his hand back in panic, but Raven held fast. The flame had no heat and only lasted a moment. When he looked at his wrist the braid of hair was gone. What remained was a bracelet, a braided chain made of a silver colored metal with a slight purple tint. 

It took Beast Boy a few moments to process this. "Rae, what did we just do here, did we just get married?" He said wide eyed "Because it feels like we just got married." 

"This is an Azarathan betrothal ceremony"

“So were engaged?"

"Yes, is that not acceptable?" she said quietly.

"Yes! I mean No! I mean I always thought I would ask you, and this last week I thought that you didn’t want to be with me anymore.” The words came out in a rush. Beast boy went from feeling like the weight world was across his shoulders to being in free fall.

"I am sorry Gar" She offered and took both his hands. She stood and pulled him to his feet. "It was all part of the tradition." A moment later the room was lit by dozens of candles that were scattered about. "On Azerath the woman chooses a suitor. When she does, she lets her hair grow out. If the relationship does not work, she cuts her hair short until she meets someone else.” Raven fingered the bracelet on Beast Boy’s wrist. “However, if the relationship does work when the hair is long enough the woman will cut her hair and fashion this bracelet. During which she cuts herself off from her suitor to see how he reacts. Trust me this was just as hard on me as it was on you. " 

"Would it still be okay if I still got you a ring?" he said timidly. 

"Of course,"

Beast boy kept looking at the chain that now wrapped his wrist. "Um Rae, there is no clasp on this." 

"Of course there isn't, you are mine now." She kissed him deeply, removing whatever sense he had left. 

"We’re getting married." He stated. He needed to say it, he needed to hear it, to make sure that this was real. 

"Yes, but that comes later” She said walking over to the bed. She turned to face him, “there is one final part of the ritual." with one motion she undid a clasp at her throat and the white robe fell from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. All that she was wearing at that point was the flickering candle light. 

Raven let her head ease back onto the pillow she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sound of the rain. Trying to let the rhythm soothe her. For years she thought that she would be alone. Who would accept a demon? Who could love a monster? She truly expected to fall asleep alone with her nightmares for the rest of her life. But thanks to a scrawny, green, pointed eared, boy that couldn’t resist a pun. She was not alone. No matter what her father conjured in her dreams she would wake up next to the man she loved and the family they built.

Still in the morning, Raven was going to talk to her husband about getting a bigger bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So lets try this. 
> 
> Most of work has been on Tumblr, at my blog https://serrj215.tumblr.com/ But since Tumblr is slowly dying. People have suggested I start posting here. This is my latest fic, It was a writing for a project that never came to fruition. I am planning on working backwards to put up the rest of my stuff correcting it for the 3000 spelling mistakes I have probably made since there original posts on Tumblr. 
> 
> The story is loosely based on this web comic https://www.gocomics.com/sarahs-scribbles/2016/03/30 
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
